Across Ages
by Evatross
Summary: "...thrust Eragon's dying body off of Vrangr and through the hole, sending Brisingr back with him, and then all present time and life ceased to exist, as the dragon magic took its toll. And all was darkness." AxE, AU, and many different OOC characters, from the original plot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own no chemicals of this equation.

Eragon spun around, intending to parry a blow from Vrangr, the defiled sword of Vrael, which was clutched by the hands of the evil Galbatorix. To Eragon's horror, Galbatorix was smiling; a gruesome, twisted contortion of his face that only enhanced his mad-like features.

The two swords clanged, and only added to the clamor that was flowing around them like water. Out of the corner of his eye, Eragon saw Arya running around a flailing and thrashing Shruikan, who bellowed as Saphira and Thorn kept nipping at him in various places. They were like ants to a Kull, only effective so as to cause irritation. Yet the two younger dragons kept trying to keep the massive form of Shruikan from crushing Arya, who was carrying the Dauthedart in one hand, hair trailing around her face as she tried to jump onto Shruikan to end the life of the poor beast.

Eragon was brought back to attention by an angry snarl from Galbatorix, who had been sliced on the back by Murtagh, who had stripped the ancient king of his wards just moments ago. In turn, Eragon had been able to distract Galbatorix enough that Murtagh was able to strip Galbatorix of his powers over him, and then pledge his allegiance to the Varden.

Galbatorix spun around and battered away the blood red blade of Zar'roc, which was speeding at the side of his abdomen fast as an elf. He then turned around and blasted Eragon into a pillar, which dazed him.

Suddenly, fast as lightning, the evil king spun around and stabbed hard at Murtagh's stomach, and pierced straight through the thick armor that was in place around his body. Murtagh gasped, and Zar'roc slipped out of his hand and clattered onto the floor. Slowly, and with derision, he drew Vrangr out of the center of Murtagh's abdomen. This elicited a loud yell from Murtagh, who crumpled before the mad king, clutching at his belly.

The second that Galbatorix spun around to stab Murtagh, Arya screamed, and was engulfed in a withering torrent of deep black flames, but not before uttering a stream of words that would bend the flames around her.

Shruikan then turned his attention to Thorn, who was larger than Saphira and was able to cause more irritation, and lunged at him with his mouth. His long, ivory teeth were longer than Eragon's whole arm, and were sharp as Saphira's talons. In that instant, time seemed to slow to Eragon, who had regained his senses. He watched, horrified, as the huge black dragon sunk his teeth into Thorn's back, and shake him from side to side viciously, snapping the red dragon's spine and instantly sending him into the void.

Murtagh screamed, a scream that embodied all the loss, pain and anger that he held in his soul. In his rage, he lifted Zar'roc and flung it at Galbatorix's back with the last of his strength. As the sword plunged into Galbatorix's ribcage, Murtagh's vision began to black out. Galbatorix had sunk to the ground and was slowly healing his wound.

Eragon ran over to Murtagh.

"Murtagh…" he said, feeling anguish that he had never felt before. The anguish of losing an ally, a brother, and a friend.

"Eragon…" whispered the dying Rider, "promise me you will kill him… promise me to return the Empire to its former glory… keep Nasuada safe, and farewell, my brother…I go to see Thorn, and our mother...".

As he whispered those final words, the mighty Rider died, grasping the forearm of a true brother and friend. Eragon bowed his head, and thanked whatever gods there were for such a brave and honorable companion. Tears streamed down his face, but he paid them no heed, enslaved by his loss and misery.

_Eragon, do not falter now, the traitor is weak! Kill him while you can!, _shrieked Umaroth and the other Eldunarí rumbled their assent.

Eragon paid them no heed, for he suddenly heard a scream that was as terrifying as losing Saphira or Roran.

It was a blood-curdling, hair-raising, loud scream, and Eragon felt that no living creature should be able to let loose such noise. He slowly raised his head, heart beating madly, and looked at Arya, who had been pierced by Shruikan in the gut, and the massive dragon was preparing to let loose his flames.

Eragon locked eyes with Arya for what he knew would be the last time. His tears renewed, and his sorrow multiplied as the green eyes were burnt to a crisp by the towering torrent of flames.

Eragon roared his loss, and Saphira keened as well. In that instant, Galbatorix struck him from behind. Eragon gasped as he felt his wards drain his strength substantially. He turned, lifted Brisingr, and yelled his grief and anger into the echoing halls.

Vrangr raced at him, and Eragon barely blocked the blow. As he lifted his burning limbs, the Eldunarí supplied him with enough strength to strengthen his limbs, but not before Galbatorix slipped a blow to Eragon's head which would have killed him had it not been for his wards. Just then, Eragon felt his wards snap as he gasped from the pain of Saphira losing one of her wings and Shruikan tearing at her side, mauling bone and muscle as if it were paper.

Saphira roared her agony, even as she fell to the ground, her side heaving with the blood loss. Eragon's fury only intensified as his strength ebbed from him as Saphira's wards prevented her from breaking every bone in her body.

Suddenly, Galbatorix lowered his sword, and in a sneering tone, said,

"Turn and look at your dragon. See how she struggles, how she flails, how she bleeds, feel her pain, and now, watch her die!"

"Never!" Eragon bellowed even as Shruikan lifted a massive paw and constantly battered at the blue dragon. In such a state of shock he could do nothing, and thus stared dumbly as Shruikan let his paw drop one more time, this time more forcefully than the rest. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard in the air, even as Saphira was crushed under the huge force behind the black beast's paw.

"NO!" Eragon bellowed as he felt half his soul torn away, as he felt dying in its most intense form. He felt every bone in his body ground to dust, his muscles twisted and torn beyond recognition or function, and his life ebbed out of him even as he turned to face Galbatorix for the last time. Even the Eldunarí could not prevent the tragedy that was to come.

Eragon lashed out with all his force and anger, but Galbatorix easily blocked the blow. Tears flowed freely from Eragon's eyes, and his body ached from all his loss and pain.

"Saphira… gone…forever!" uttered Eragon with a blow to Galbatorix's head. He soon dropped Brisingr, and clutched his head as his strength faded. He turned around, but could not see or feel Galbatorix. Suddenly, he felt something colder than ice slip into his ribcage, right next to his heart, and puncture his lung. It slid out the front of his chest, and Eragon gazed down at the pale, freezing blade of Vrangr. It seemed to be sucking the life out of him, slowly. His breath rattled, as his last dying breaths escaped him.

"Now you shall feel my suffering, face my wrath! I will rule this land forever!" uttered the vile ruler in an increasingly loud voice.

But before the king could do anything, Umaroth and his Eldunarí gathered their strength and stormed through the minds of the many captured Eldunarí, and they were able to mend and convince, with the sheer force of their will and grief, the minds of the lost dragons to aid them with one last free spell. One last hope.

With their wordless magic, the dragons rent a hole in time and space, and thrust Eragon's dying body off of Vrangr and through the hole, sending Brisingr back with him, and then all present time and life ceased to exist, as the dragon's magic took its toll.

And all was darkness.

Like it? Love it? Please tell me, it makes me write better for you all!

I edited this chapter, to add AN and a DISCLAIMER. Also, I can tell you that the next chapter will involve discovery, mistrust, and a father who has a son almost as old as himself (Hint: Saphira)! I bet you can figure out the rest. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for sticking with this story, and sorry for the week long wait! Thank you very much to Elemental Dragon Slayer for continued advice and support, and to ReadingForHours for being my first reviewer, and to shurtugal88 for showing interest in this story. Enjoy! (I hope:D) **

**DISCLAIMER I own no chemicals of this equilibrium.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Riddles of Time

Blackness. That was all Eragon felt, thought of, _was_, and it was a horrible feeling. So deep was the dark that he did not feel ages melting in front of him, times passing away as if they were dying insects. Time was, in fact, unraveling itself, and it was unwinding from the present backwards. And through times he past, closed off from the world, all he felt was emptiness, as if he were made of so much _nothing_.

Time ceased for Eragon. He felt nothing, saw nothing, _was_ nothing, nothing but the immaterial matter of the universe.

Eventually, and suddenly, Eragon was thrown into a blinding flash of light, and all of his sensations as he battled the evil king returned to him as swift as an arrow. He gasped from the pain, and tears now flowed freely across his face, though he was still blinded by the flash of white light. He seemed to be floating through the light, and suddenly, the light faded. All around him was blue, a light, morning blue, and the occasional wisp of white. He felt his stomach lurch, and it brought back painful memories of his fun dives with Saphira. It was only then he realized he was falling. Brisingr trailed next to him, and he grasped it and slid it into its sheath.

As he raced to the ground, he realized that his lung was whole again, and that most of the deep pierce from Vrangr had been mended, but deep cuts in the shape of Vrangr's blade were still present on both sides of his body where the pale blade had stabbed him. Blood trailed from the wound on his back, but the one on the left side of his chest just seeped into his armor, mangled and torn around the wound, only aggravating it more.

_ Must have been Umaroth and the Eldunarí,_ he said with a shrug. _No matter now, I'm dead anyways, but I wonder what that black hole was…_

All he thought of as he fell, and tears streamed off of his face and above him was Saphira, and Arya, and Murtagh, and his agony returned in a fresh wave. Below him rose a forest that seemed extremely familiar, yet he could not recall exactly where he had seen it before. A ways east of him, there were crags. He paid them little heed. Little did he know that below him, a duo of dragons and their Riders watched him grow larger against the sky.

Eragon's vision began to darken, and the last thing he saw before slipping into another round of darkness was a huge golden shape and a smaller blue shape began to ascend towards him, glittering in the sun like gold and sapphire.

Eragon awoke to find himself in a warm, soft bed, and it seemed to him that he was in a wooden house. He still could not feel Saphira, so he knew he was not dead. The room was rather small, and it consisted of a chair and table, a few windows, and a full bookshelf. Eragon did not immediately notice the calm and quiet frame of a man sitting in the chair.

He felt calm, until his memories came back in a fresh wave of pain. But that was the only pain he felt. All of his other wounds had been healed. He held back tears, wincing from the effort, and woke up. Movement from his left caught his attention, and he turned his head to see an elf sitting in the chair. In the ancient language, Eragon began to greet the elf, who seemed vaguely familiar, but was silenced by a raised hand. The elf then spoke first, in the common tongue.

"Greetings. I am Oromis. May I ask what your name is?" the elf now asked.

When he heard this, Eragon lost all thoughts of his losses and stared, dumbstruck, at his former mentor. He looked to be much younger, and in the prime of his health, than when Eragon had first met him, and he seemed to not have any of the illnesses that he had described to Eragon on the Crags of Tel'naeir.

In spite of that, he managed to speak out, in the ancient language.

"Eragon. Eragon Shadeslayer is my name, Oromis-elda," he said, and bowed his head.

Oromis raised his eyebrows at Eragon's knowledge of the ancient language, but soon suppressed it as he took in Eragon's elf like features, albeit with some of the characteristics of a human. He was still confused as to why the man was honoring him, as Oromis had never seen him before.

"May I ask how you have the features of an elf, but the strength and characteristics of a man?" he asked cautiously, so as to not cause any unintentional disrespect.

"Agaetí Blodhren," croaked Eragon, not wishing to elaborate. "How long have I been asleep?"

Oromis decided against questioning Eragon's curtness, but answered his question.

"A full day, Eragon. It is a good, strong name that you carry. Keep it proudly. Have you rested enough? We have to talk about-" He was cut off as the door was opened, and a tall, hook nosed man entered, wearing well-crafted armor with a blue scabbard on his belt. He was holding a brown wood bowl in his right hand, and gripping the hilt of his sword tightly with his left.

"Ah, Brom. Have you managed to acquire some Faelnirv? It will be good for him, I think, when I add my restorative potion to it," Oromis said, with clear compassion in his voice.

Brom walked towards Oromis, occasionally glancing at Eragon, who was staring at him, pale-faced. He handed the elder rider the bowl, then retreated to stand next to the chair. Eragon then noticed that Brisingr was resting on the deep mahogany wood of the table. Its scabbard lay next to it. Brom eyed it, but looked away after a moment.

Oromis then produced a flask from inside his robes and removed the lid. He then poured three drops of the clear liquid into the bowl, proceeding to stir it with magic. He swirled his fingers over the liquid, and it turned a rich silver. He got up from the chair and walked over to Eragon, who was sitting up, his body mended to its entirety. Eragon gratefully took the bowl from Oromis and proceeded to consume the liquid in one go. Oromis gripped his hand, though, and prevented him from gulping the Faelnirv down, a hint of humor in the elf's eyes.

"I would advise against that. Even without my added enhancements, this drink is still potent. Now, with those enchantments, it would make you lose all coherent thought and sink you into deep unconsciousness. Take it slowly." The elf released his hand.

Eragon then took only mouthfuls at a time, and as the liquor passed down his throat, he felt invigorated and his senses sharpened. His strength replenished, Eragon set down the bowl and took in the sight outside of the window.

What he saw shocked him. He noticed several things. Firstly, he recognized that he was in Ellesméra and was in Du Weldenvarden. Secondly, and it was this that shocked him the most, was that there were dozens of dragons and riders flocking the city and prowling the skies. He turned to Oromis, a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Oromis-elda," he said with caution, an inkling of his situation dawning upon him. "What year is it? Where are we? And why are there dozens of dragons outside?"

Oromis looked thoughtful, while Brom gripped his sword even more tightly and clenched his jaw, gaze boring into Eragon.

"To answer your questions," began Brom, "we are in the Golden age of the Riders. You find syourself in the city of Ellesméra, capital of the elves, in the forest of Du Weldenvarden. And the dragons outside are the Riders, as you must know. They are the peacekeepers of this land."

Eragon did not believe his ears. Both of these men he had seen die, albeit one through the eyes of a dragon, and here they were, whole and alive.

"Now, may I ask a question of my own?" without waiting for his consent, Brom continued on, "Where are _you_ from, and why is it that you suddenly appeared in the sky, falling at immeasurable speeds and bleeding from several wounds?"

Eragon, revived, looked at him and contemplated how best to answer him. He noticed, for the first time, that Brom seemed more at peace and happy than he had ever seen him, albeit rather wary, and he realized that it was because he still had his Saphira.

"I am from Carvahall, and I do not know how I appeared in the sky. I only remember blackness, then a flash of light, and finally falling. I got my wounds while fighting against Galbatorix, for destroying the Empire and saving Alagaësia. In the process, I lost Arya, Murtagh, Thorn, and… and my Saphira." Eragon whispered the last part, and struggled to control his tears and memories, which had brought back the knowledge that he was missing half his soul.

Brom recoiled at the mention of Saphira, and eyed Eragon warily. Brom and Oromis exchanged glances, and then Oromis spoke, in a more concerned tone.

"As I understand it, Saphira is Brom's dragon. Why do you claim her to be yours?" asked Oromis.

"I am not from this time. I will not divulge more, for it will not make sense, but I will say one thing. It concerns _my_ Saphira." Eragon replied, slowly.

"And what is it that you want to tell us?" asked Brom with an arch of his eyebrow.

"My Saphira hails from the egg of the dragon Vervada, the wild dragon mated to Iormungr, a dragon bonded to a rider. As I know it, Saphira's egg is the only one that Vervada gave to the riders." Eragon said this with a hint of pain in his voice.

At the mention of Iormungr, Oromis and Brom exchanged sharp glances. Then, slowly, Oromis stood up from the chair. Brom shifted towards the door, and Oromis walked up to Eragon. Placing a strong hand on Eragon's shoulder, the elder rider spoke carefully.

"Come, Eragon. Let us go for a walk. We have much to discuss, and we must discuss your appearance with the elven king. If what you claim is true, though, then you know more than we originally thought. The wild dragon Vervada has recently given the riders an egg of the purest blue, deeper than that of the color of Brom's Saphira's scales. We will stop at the Keepery to see this particular egg. Rise, now, for we have several matters to attend to."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you might want in the plot. If you want me to continue on my own, just please review telling me how I did!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Update for chapter 3! So sorry for not posting earlier, I wanted to make the story better than what it was. I hope you enjoy it****!**

**READ PLEASE:**** If you guys would like, I can post a small chapter/note explaining the setting and method of time travel that Eragon went through. If you want this, please let me know. **

**Now, on to the story! **

**PS: Thank you so much to all my reviewers and viewers for following me! My Traffic Graph is very impressive! 860 views and counting!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bonds Stronger than Love

Eragon walked with Oromis and Brom through the wooded forests of Ellesméra. He was led by Oromis on an unfamiliar path to the Crags of Tel'naeir, but they did not stop there. Oromis had deliberately taken the most secretive and shady ways, so as to not alert anyone to their presence. He had said that he wanted to keep Eragon as unknown as possible, as of yet. They talked of how Eragon was familiar with several of Ellesméra's paths and walkways. Brom, it seemed, was warming up to Eragon, albeit slowly.

Brom's Saphira and Glaedr were already waiting for the trio as they breached the barrier of darkness that pervaded the woods. Glaedr was much smaller than the Glaedr of Eragon's memories. Saphira was much smaller than Glaedr, though, as the gold monolith was still of mighty size. Brom's Saphira was of a much lighter shade than Eragon's Saphira, like the flowing waters of the Ramr River. She was almost as large as Saphira was when she had been (or would have been) slain by Shruikan. Brom's Saphira was still just about as playful and joyous, though.

As they entered the glade, both dragons' heads turned towards Eragon. The respective riders went up and greeted their soul mates, while the dragons themselves bored their gazes into Eragon. Finally, Saphira walked up to him, and turned her head, focusing one of her large, sky blue eyes on him.

In a voice of merriment that Eragon's Saphira had lacked and which Eragon suspected was due to the loneliness his Saphira had experienced, the lighter Saphira spoke to him in a tone of slight wariness but overwhelming curiosity.

_I have heard your story from Brom, young one. I find it to be a very convincing story, but I have no proof to believe your claims of being who you say you are, and what you say you are,_ the dragon said.

_It is an honor meeting you, Saphira, and I can assure you, I am who I say I am, and I have suffered much in reaching here, namely the loss of my soul,_ Eragon said in the Ancient Language, as a pang of loneliness and sorrow threatened to overwhelm his senses and send him into a fit of sorrow. Saphira snorted, turning her head, and spoke with newfound trust. Eragon realized that she had probably not endured as much hardship and disrespect as his Saphira had. Thus, she was more able to trust.

Saphira growled, bowed her head, then said,

_I see now your extensive knowledge of the Ancient Language. I do believe that I can trust you, but it will take a lot more than that to impress a dragon!_

Eragon attested and then Saphira walked back to Brom and plopped herself on the ground next to him. Brom looked at him with a confused mix of feelings. Eragon read it in his eyes, for the eyes of all were not guarded in these merry days. As he contemplated this, a low, yet strong rumble pervaded the air as Glaedr lifted himself and pawed towards Eragon. He swung his massive head as Saphira had done, and inspected him with a huge golden eye. Eragon smiled inwardly as he realized all dragons must do this.

_Oromis has told me much about you, _Shadeslayer_, and I am curious to know as to how you acquired such a title. Holding that title is not a very common thing, so forgive me if I am not trusting of you as of yet,_ the great gold being said with a hint of superiority in his voice.

Eragon bowed his head and nodded. Then, Oromis walked up to them, followed by Brom and Saphira, and spoke for the first time since they reached the glade.

"Come now, Eragon. It is time to go to the hatchery. For better or for worse, we shall observe the outcome," Oromis said in kind and warm tones, better than those of Glaedr. Oromis had taken to Eragon, as an apprentice and friend, as they conversed. Brom had done likewise, and now they smiled freely as they walked down a path Eragon had not known existed. They continued on for another half hour, before they reached a ward that blocked them from advancing. Oromis spoke some words in the ancient language, stating his intentions and lineage, and was admitted through. Brom did likewise, and walked up to Oromis. They both looked at Eragon expectantly, and Eragon gulped and nodded.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Selena, rider of Saphira, and ally to the Varden," he spoke in loud and confident tones, his head throbbing as the ache of his heart broke into his soul. Thunder rumbled overhead, after a series of flashes of lightning, and they sky blackened. Then, Eragon stepped through the barrier, and joined Oromis and Brom, who were eyeing the sky warily. The two dragons soon followed and took off into the sky. When Eragon queried as to where they were going, Oromis responded that they were going to hunt.

Before them stood a tall rectangular building, composed entirely out of white marble, in sharp contrast to the green of the forest. It was simple and rectangular, and had tall entryways to accommodate the height of the elves. Eragon followed Oromis over the threshold, Brom treading close behind, and then stood, dumbstruck, as he beheld the sight before him. the building in itself, on the outside, did not appear to be extremely tall, but it was actually longer than Eragon expected. And the contents of the room amazed Eragon even more. Several tiers of shelves adorned the walls, and each extended into the darkness. The length was not what amazed Eragon. On the alcoves, being of every shape, size and color, lay hundreds upon hundreds of dragon eggs. Eragon was amazed by the sheer color of the eggs, they were overwhelming.

Oromis smiled at Eragon and the three walked down the aisles to almost where the alcoves began to empty. Eragon noticed that the alcoves extended even more into the darkness, but that was not what demanded the center of his attention. Nestled amidst a bed of cushions, at the very end of all the eggs that were laid out, was an all too familiar egg, to Eragon, at least. Its rich deep blue hues were enthralling to Eragon, and he observed the beautiful tendrils that made up the egg. Slowly and filled with trepidation, Eragon approached the egg.

As he neared, the egg began to twitch slightly. Eragon reached over and laid his hands on the side, noticing for the first time how his gedwëy ignasia was blackened and faded. The egg stopped twitching as hands touched it, and instead began rocking back and forth, releasing a series of squeaks along with it. Eragon picked it up and placed it on the floor, where it slowly rolled over towards him. Then, when it was less than five feet away from him, the egg stopped all movement. The three men waited, and waited some more. Finally, after fifteen minutes of agonizing wait on Eragon's part, a resounding crack split the air. Eragon looked down at the stone, elation replacing his sorrow and pain. A series of cracks followed, until the egg was riddled with them. Then, the shards fell apart as the miniature sapphire dragon wormed its way out of the egg membrane. When it was free, it looked around the room, spreading and fanning its wings, and finally laid its gaze upon Eragon. It approached him quickly, and Eragon eagerly extended his hand, and as his gedwëy ignasia touched the dragon's head, Eragon felt pure joy as opposed to the customary icy, fiery pain. As the bond was sealed, his mind was connected with that of his dragon. His soul felt whole, and what a relief it was to be free of his pain and loss. He spoke one single word to the dragon, who perked up and growled merrily as she heard it.

_Saphira._

Then, from the shadows behind them, there came the pure laughter and joy of a voice that Eragon knew all too well. It had not been Oromis, nor Brom who had laughed, but a beautiful elf of angled features, emerald green eyes, and raven black hair. Eragon breathed in sharply as he beheld the woman of his dreams, happy, carefree, and free of the burdens that this elf had as Eragon knew her.

Arya walked towards him with a smile on her face, after greeting Oromis and Brom respectfully. Eragon immediately touched his fingers to his lips, and initiated the greeting of the elves. Joy and shock spread across Arya's face as she responded in kind. Then, in the ancient language, she said:

"Hail, Shur'tugal. Welcome to the lands of Ellesméra, for I have never seen you before. Oromis-elda has told me your story, as I had come to see you while you were unconscious. Tell me one thing, though, where do you hail from to have the mixed features of a man and an elf?" She ended with a smile, which made Eragon smile as well. Brom noticed this and a smirk spread across his features. Oromis gazed on impassively, but his eyes had brightened for a moment in understanding.

Eragon gaped as she spoke to him, for her voice was laced with merriment and laughter of the likes he had never heard from Arya before. His heart overflowing, he responded in kind and warm tones himself.

"Arya Dröttningu, I have had a complicated life, and even I know not how I came to be here. It is an extremely confusing experience, but I can tell you surely that my rider bond induced growth was accelerated greatly, and thus my complexion became that of an elf/human hybrid. I cannot say that I disliked the change, for it gave me several abilities that I could not otherwise have achieved for years" Eragon replied.

"Thank you," replied Arya with a nod, and then they walked back towards Oromis and Brom. Oromis was beaming, and Brom was grinning broadly. The elder elf came to Eragon and squeezed his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Riders, Eragon," said Oromis in strong and supportive tones.

"Aye, a warm welcome indeed, my friend!" Brom replied with a lopsided grin and a strong thump on the back. Eragon smiled in return and thanked both of his elders, and formerly (or future-ly?) masters.

"Come, then, let us go. There is still work to be done. For one, you, Eragon, must meet with the king of the elves, Evandar, and talk to him about your memories and experiences." Oromis spoke in a more serious tone now. "Also, it would be a good idea to speak with Vrael-elda, as he may be able to help with your memories."

* * *

**Alrighty guys! Please tell me how I did with Arya, and if I should go into more detail about her in this chapter or describe her ways in the next. Please tell me how I did overall. This chapter, I know, is not very interesting as such, but it does introduce two new (or old?) characters. It was necessary. **

**Next chapter: RULERS!**

**Thanks for reading and staying with TTS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey faithful fans! Sorry for the long-awaited update, but I was really busy with school. This chapter is mainly a filler, but I hope it is enjoyable. Tomorrow I MIGHT just post a chapter important to this story, but maybe I won't. **

**I will see how your reaction to this one is. Also, the more review I get, the more motivated I will get to write. Thanks for reading, and see you!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Twilit Woods

Eragon walked through the woods with Saphira on his shoulder, Arya by his side, and his father and Oromis trailing behind. Saphira burped loudly, and then sneezed as Eragon tickled her nose. She was currently nibbling on remnants of some fresh meat from a deer that Glaedr had caught as a snack. He had shared it with both Saphiras, Brom's dragon taking substantially more than the Saphira of his son.

Arya looked slightly troubled, but did not comment. She had probably seen many dragons eat before, being the princess of the elves, after all. She wore a flowing dress of forest green, cut widely at the shoulders and folded many times across her torso. Eragon could not help but notice how the dress amplified her beauty. Arya had immediately taken to Eragon once they began to converse, and Brom's Saphira had often let out a snort of amusement as she saw Eragon's treatment of the beautiful elf. Glaedr and Oromis retained blank expressions, though Oromis's mouth twitched at the sides from time to time.

Eragon and Arya conversed about many things. Arya, having never been outside of the borders of Du Weldenvarden, was particularly interested in the various places that Eragon had visited, being a Rider. She was amazed by Eragon's description of Carvahall, shocked by the description of the sea and Teirm, and surprised at the heat of Surda. Eragon also described Tronjheim, to which Arya had formed her mouth into a small 'o'.

"Would you like me to show you the memories of these places?" Eragon asked, then immediately feeling sheepish. Arya looked at him for a few seconds, before responding with an interested tone, and a kind smile.

"I would be honored to see these memories. I am still amazed as to how you came from the future . . . though I do believe you," Arya said.

Eragon had repeated everything about his travels to his mentor, his father, and Arya in the ancient language. This made them trust and believe him, but they still seemed doubtful as to how he had been transported.

Saphira was now sleeping on his shoulder, head against his neck. He smiled at the sight of the tiny dragon breathing deeply.

Oromis cleared his throat rather loudly, drawing Eragon and Arya's attention.

"Eragon, Arya. Brom and I have several matters to attend to, and Glaedr and Brom's Saphira must accompany us. If you will excuse us. . ." Oromis walked past him with a smile and a pat on the back, while Brom walked by, throwing a knowing look and a wink to Eragon. The two mighty dragons leapt up into the sky, and soon the shuffling steps of Brom and Oromis disappeared.

"Ah, yes. On to the memories," Eragon said, and Arya nodded eagerly.

As Arya's mind approached Eragon's, he was amazed by how carefree and different it was. It did not have the awareness and mistrust that the Arya he knew had. He felt waves of joy and peace, and felt himself smile.

When the two minds connected, Eragon summoned up several images of Tronjheim, Farthen Dur, the Beors, and the Isidar Mithrim. An expression of wonder fell upon Arya's face, as she moved closer to Eragon and put a hand on his arm as she viewed the memories in her mind. Eragon felt his ears turn slightly pink from the touch, and was glad that his shaggy hair was long enough to cover his curvy yet pointed ears fully. He was snapped back to awareness by Arya, who had begun speaking. She looked into his eyes, and her emerald ones held a new reverence and longing.

"Ah. . . I had heard stories of the Dwarves' capital's beauty, yet I never imagined it to be so beautiful. I wish I could go to visit it one day. . ." she said wistfully, still gazing intently at Eragon. Eragon noticed that she had not removed her hand from his arm.

"Erm. . . one day I might be able to. . . eh. . . take you there with Saphira, once she is big enough," Eragon finished, ears turning a deeper red. Arya's ears had turned slightly red as well, but she still answered evenly and peacefully.

"I would be honored and delighted if you would take me on this journey. It would indeed be a pleasure," Arya said with a smile and slight bow of her head. She finally removed her hand from his arm, but stayed close.

The two companions began to talk amongst themselves of the many wonders of Ellesméra, when they finally arrived at the borders of the city itself. They were still deep in discussion as they walked through the twilit walkways, going nowhere in particular but in the general direction of Tialdarí Hall. They kept talking of adventure, and Arya kept stating that travelling and camping was lots of fun, while Eragon repeatedly and frantically explained the problems and troubles of camping. Eventually after a particularly intense debate about the pros and cons of tents, they both began laughing hard. As she laughed, Arya tripped over a stray root, and fell into Eragon. He quickly caught her, and then released her as she balanced herself.

"Thank you, Eragon," the elf said quietly, mirth fading from her eyes.

"It is of no import, Dröttningu," Eragon said. Arya favored him with a slight smile, and they began their trek towards the Hall again. After a few more minutes, they reached it, and there it was that Arya turned and bade Eragon good night.

"Good night, Eragon," Arya said.

"Good night, Dröttningu," Eragon responded. He then turned, but did not get far as he was called by Arya again.

"Eragon. . ." she said as he turned, questioning gaze trailing towards her. "Would you mind walking with me tomorrow? I find that I have fairly few people to talk to as we did. . ." she trailed off, looking away from Eragon as she finished her thought.

"Of course, Dröttningu. What time would be best for you?" he asked carefully, but with hints of joy nonetheless.

"The same time as we met today?" Arya asked.

"That would be wonderful, Arya Svit-Kona," he said with a bow and a wave of farewell. Arya smiled and hid her emotions, though some curiosity still leaked through.

"Good night, then."

"Good night, Eragon Shur'tugal."

* * *

**Well? Was it good? Did Arya's character suck horribly? **

**Please tell me, and enjoy!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know what you all are thinking. Kill this murderous non-updater. But I'm back, after exams and a serious bout of writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CP's stuff.**

**Now, off ya read!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Revelations & Relief

Eragon awoke to a huge hunger cramp. He soon realized that it must have come from Saphira, though he was also quite hungry. Saphira squeaked from next to Eragon, her head butting into his arm.

"Good morning, Saphira," said Eragon with a smile. He received a squeal in response. Saphira then proceeded to explore the temporary house they had been given by Oromis until a suitable replacement was found. Saphira had grown since she'd hatched, and was now a whole foot longer than she would have been had she been in the Spine. Eragon suspected it to be because of the environment.

He got up groggily, and then splashed his face with cold water from the basin, which awoke him completely. He then took a few scraps of dried meat and placed them next to Saphira on the table. He took one while she chewed on one scrap, and put it on her head. The little blue menace squealed in annoyance and shook her head, sending the scrap flying into Eragon's open palm.

Laughing, Eragon put the scrap in front of Saphira, who had finished the measure of scraps and had a bulging stomach. Eragon proceeded to take a quick bath, after which he wore flowing robes of white that had been laid out for him on his table the day before. In the sunlight, the fabric shimmered in hues of silver and flowed like water. He donned the robes, and then strapped Brisingr onto his black leather belt. Placing a lazing Saphira on his shoulder, he proceeded to walk outside into Ellesméra.

Traversing the winding streets of the elves' capital, Eragon quickly made his way to the Crags of Tel'naeir, where he met Oromis, Glaedr, Brom, and Saphira I, all of whom were gazing out to the horizon. Brom nodded warmly in Eragon's direction as he stepped into the glade, but Oromis continued to gaze out at the horizon. Eragon stood patiently by the elder elf's side, as he knew that patience was of essence, in all times. Finally, Oromis turned his gaze to Eragon's and smiled.

"Good morning, Eragon. I trust you are well. And a good morning to you too, Saphira," Oromis said as Eragon's Saphira squeaked in indignation at being ignored. She then proceeded to hop off of Eragon's shoulder and glide to Glaedr, whom she nosed on the snout with her own tiny one. He let out a puff of smoke which engulfed her, and she squealed, tottering back to Eragon. After picking her up, he turned his gaze back on Oromis.

"Good morning, Oromis-elda. What is it that we will be doing today?" Eragon inquired of the elder elf.

"Eragon, today you shall meet the Elven King, for he has requested to meet you personally and determine your trustworthiness," replied Oromis with a serious expression.

"What am I to do if I am determined trustworthy?" asked Eragon.

"If Evandar determines you trustworthy, you shall be granted quarters in the Rider's section of the city, as well as freedom in Ellesméra and the rest of Du Weldenvarden," said Oromis with a smile.

"And if I am determined untrustworthy?" asked Eragon with a hint of anxiety.

"As unlikely it is that it would come to that, you would be contained and restricted to the house you are currently in. Despite that fact, I will take it upon myself, as well as Brom, to keep you company and teach you the ways of the Riders," Oromis replied.

"Would you not put yourself and Brom in a position of danger, master?" Eragon queried.

"I am an Elder, Eragon, and I am quite capable of making my own decisions. I answer to no one save Glaedr and Vrael-elda. And from my knowledge of Vrael-elda, he will allow such actions as well. But come now! Let us tarry no longer. Eragon, Brom will take you to Tialdarí hall. It will be a meeting between the two of you. I will see you later then, Eragon." Oromis smiled and patted him on the back.

Eragon twisted his hand over his sternum in the gesture of respect. Brom came over, clasped his shoulder, and led him on through the winding paths of the twilit forests. Eragon remained quiet, with a downcast gaze, until Brom spoke up, eyes twinkling.

"Nervous, lad?" inquired Brom with a half-smile. When Eragon nodded sheepishly, he laughed. "There is no reason to be. King Evandar is a kind person, Eragon, much in contrast to Queen Islanzadí. A queer pair, they make." Eragon nodded.

"Where are you from, Eragon?" Brom asked as they trudged along.

"I'm from Carvahall, far to the east near the Anora River. It is close to Utgard." At this, Brom frowned.

"You must have had a very interesting journey, lad." Eragon glanced at Brom's eyes quickly, and noticed a spark of interest there. Eragon just nodded at Brom's statement.

The rest of the walk continued in silence, and they took a longer path through the woods to avoid as much contact as possible. Any elves they came across gazed at Eragon with guarded expressions, while they greeted Brom respectfully.

Soon, they neared Tialdarí hall, and there sitting upon one of the benches near the entrance was Arya. She was deep in conversation with a tall black-haired elf Eragon had never noticed before. As Arya noticed them, she smiled and gestured to them, no doubt telling the other elf who they were. They both stood up, though Eragon saw a doubtful expression in the other elf's dark eyes. As they walked over, Eragon's gaze switched back to Arya. He saw she was already watching him, a small smile upon her beautiful face.

Both elves nodded at Brom, then turned their expressions back to Eragon. Arya smiled, and greeted him, though the other elf remained silent.

"Hello Eragon, this is Faölin, my brother. Faölin, this is Eragon, the one I was telling you about." Eragon was elated once he heard that, for more reasons than one.

_ Arya thought of me, she even spoke of me,_ he thought joyfully, _Faölin is her brother!_

Even Saphira squeaked on his shoulder, suddenly awake. She noticed Arya and glided over to her, settling on her shoulder and nosing her cheek. She eyed Faölin, and tried to roar at him. It came out more as a high pitched yowl. Everyone laughed as Saphira flew over to Faölin as well. Eragon poked Saphira with his mind, and she eyed him, annoyed.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal." began Faölin, surprising Eragon.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Eragon replied.

"Un du evarínya ono varda," finished the elf. "Arya has told me much about you, Eragon-vor. I take it you are to meet father?" when Eragon nodded, he continued.

"Ah, I would take you to him, but I must collect a few things from _Rhunön-elda. I shall see you all later, then." Nodding to each of them in turn, he returned Saphira to Eragon. _

_"Well, I must be going as well. Master Oromis said he had to discuss some things with me. Good day, Arya, Eragon," Brom said, giving Eragon a pointed look and nudging his head in Arya's general direction. _

_Eragon frowned, and then turned to Arya, who was watching him curiously. He held her gaze until she broke the silence. _

_"I shall take you to my father, as he is expecting you. I think he wishes for you to have lunch with him," Arya said, while turning around and walking to the entrance of Tialdarí hall. As Eragon followed her, he could not help but wonder about the flicker he had seen in Arya's eyes before she turned away._

_As Arya neared the gate, she spoke the words in the ancient language to open it._

_Root of tree, _

_Fruit of vine,_

_Let me pass by this blood of mine_

Eragon followed Arya through the beautiful hall. Many elves greeted Arya with murmurs of "Dröttningu" and respectful gestures, all the while giving Eragon strange looks. He ignored them and gazed ahead. Through many corridors Arya led him, when they finally reached an intricate door sung from a tree. Arya turned to him, smiled, and opened the door, gesturing for Eragon to walk in. He entered, and she followed, shutting the door behind her. Eragon raised an eyebrow; he'd thought he would be meeting the king alone. Personally, though, he didn't mind Arya's presence.

_Ironic_, Eragon thought,_ how the positions have reversed. But then again, she is not some weak 'human woman'_.

Saphira was sitting on Eragon's shoulder with her tail hanging off the back of his shoulder, and she begun to swing it from side to side, squeaking her boredom. As Eragon took in the room, he saw that it was mainly wood, though with some form of dark color, resin, he presumed, covering the walls and ceiling. The room was rectangular, with three walls of wood and one wall composed entirely of glass that overlooked a hidden inlet of the Hall's garden. There were multitudes of flowers of every hue, and a small lake with benches around it.

In the center of the room, however, was a table grown straight out of the ground. It was made of smooth marble, with three wooden chairs around it. They looked comfortable. Eragon sat at one end of the oval-shaped table, facing King Evandar, while Arya sat in between them, at the side.

Separating Eragon and the king were several platters of delicious looking vegetarian food. Eragon saw grapes lathered in a juice, apples sliced and rubbed with lemon, melted cheese layering broccoli, celery sticks with a cream-like sauce, and glasses of Faelnirv of blackberries.

Eragon turned his gaze upwards, to the king, and observed him for a while. His chin was on his intertwined hands, and a smile played at his lips. He was garbed in a white tunic, with a simple golden crown upon his head. He had long, silky black hair, much like Arya's, but his eyes were a deep brown, much like Eragon's. To the Rider, the king seemed like a happy and optimistic person, judging from his posture and twinkling eyes.

"Greetings, Shur'tugal. I have heard much about you," the king smiled.

* * *

**Well, I know it was kind of a filler, but I wanted you to get some really key points. I left ya with a cliffie, so send me stuff you'd like to see in the next chappie. Sorry for not updating earlier, but I was busy!**


End file.
